narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikatoko Ōtsutsuki
Hikatoko Ōtsutsuki (大筒木悲歌常, Lit. meaning; Big Bamboo Tree's Endless Dirge) is a priestess and part of the all powerful Ōtsutsuki clan and member of the newly formed Four Kingdoms Alliance. Having fallen in love with a Main Family Ōtsutsuki, she had kept the romance between the two secret for as long as she could. But eventually, word came out of their love. The Main Family Ōtsutsuki was executed, and Hikatoko, distraught over the actions her branch took, rebelled and waged a war against them. Losing the war, she was considered a traitor for falling in love with a Main Family Ōtsutsuki and for breaking her vows, and her illustrious Byakugan, the Ōtsutsuki Clan's most cherished dojutsu, was sealed away into the moon, and Hikatoko was sent to Earth to live the rest of her days, never to return to the moon again. Living on the earth for centuries, she kept herself hidden from humanity, almost never revealing herself to the humans. Some call her appearances divine intervention, others call them a fatal curse. In secret, she adapted to the planet's culture, trying to become ingrained into their society. Background Hikatoko was born to the Branch family of the Ōtsutsuki Clan, and was expected to follow the orders of the Main branch through thick and thin. During this time, the Main Family was at war with the Branch Family, who believed that Hamura wanted the earth destroyed if humanity didn't follow Hagoromo's teachings. Though she didn't agree with those methods, all the same, she had some distrust over humanity weaponizing Hagoromo's teachings of Ninshū. On the other end was a Main Family member who had similar views; He didn't believe that Hamura wanted the end of humanity, but he also was uneasy about humanity weaponizing Ninshū into ninjutsu. Regardless, both of them saw the best in humanity, believing they can still find peace. The two fell in love in secret, keeping their love a secret from both clans. But as the war waged on, it didn't take long for their romance to be revealed. Captured by the Branch family, the Main family Ōtsutsuki was executed publicly. Personally observing the execution, Hikatoko's anger reached a breaking point. Lashing out against the Branch Family, she attacked them personally. But even with the help of the Main Family, she was defeated. With her defeat, she was cast out as a traitor against the Branch Family, one for falling in love with a Main Family Ōtsutsuki, and for breaking her vows of upholding the traditions of the Branch Family. Using their powers, her Byakugan, the Ōtsutsuki clan's most cherished dojutsu, was sealed away into the moon. But she got her payback when she had absorbed the powers of her Byakugan into the Rinnegan in her right eye shortly before her defeat. With the sealing complete, Hikatoko was banished to Earth, where she would spend the rest of her life. Days passed, and Hikatoko struggled to get used to the difference in atmospheres compared to her home. Finding a cave, she took shelter there. Over the course of months, she turned it into her home, where she would spend the next several centuries hiding from humanity. Every so often, she would leave the cave for food and water. Those who would see her would deem her appearances either divine intervention, swearing they have bouts of great luck seeing her, while others saw her as a curse, believing their string of bad luck came from her appearances. Finding this human culture so ingrained around luck intrigued and confused her, so during her free time, she would observe the nearby village in secret, observing the patterns of the people. It was during this time she would stumble upon a descendant clan of her own; The Hyūga Clan. Studying their training, she found how they used their Byakugan to create a graceful fighting style based around taijutsu and the manipulation of the body's tenketsu; The Gentle Fist. With barely any pressure behind their attacks, they can shut down the body faster than hard strikes could, even completely paralyze their foes in seconds. Using her Byakugan enhanced Rinnegan, she saw how the chakra in their hands pushed outward in short, controlled bursts with each attack, meant to overload the opponent's tenketsu and shut them down. After her observations were complete, Hikatoko began training herself how to use the Gentle Fist, focusing her celestial energy into a singular point in her hands before releasing it as she delivers each strike. Over time, she learned how to use her legs as well, further refining the Gentle Fist and adding her own twists to it. Appearance Hikatoko's beauty was always spoken of in every village that dotted the moon. With illustrious, snow white hair that reached down to her back, she has two horns that rest evenly on the sides of her head. Her eyes glow with a golden hue. During her time as a priestess, Hikatoko wore a beautiful set of robes, with many different additions and patterns adorning the robes. When she was banished to Earth, she scrapped together a simpler outfit, consisting of a white sweater, black shorts and different sized leggings and white shoes. Personality Hikatoko used to be a very social individual, always talking to her fellow Ōtsutsuki. She had a very positive outlook on life and lived every day to the fullest. She had the love of another help her push through the negativity surrounding the war between the two branches. But his execution at the hands of her own branch left her distraught and angry, causing her to wage her own war against the main family. Her defeat brought emotions of disappointment and failure, and her banishment from the moon left her afraid of what was on earth. As the centuries passed, her fear became timidness. At the same time, she found fascination in humanity and its ways of finding peace. She had the luck of finding them in a time when they were recovering from war, but she didn't keep much check on them, preferring the safety of the cave she made her home. The centuries she spent in isolation has made her rather... eccentric. She often speaks to herself trying to get sense of the things around her and she can come off as someone not making sense at times. Despite this, she's infinitely kind, and just as wise, especially to those she trusts. But may mercy be on those who hurt the innocent or those she trusts, for she will have none to spare. If there was anyone who grasped the concept of inner peace, very few would look to Hikatoko as someone like that. But she has been at peace for centuries, having moved on from the tragedies in her life, and she has bettered herself thanks to it. Abilities Despite Hikatoko's eccentricities, she is a dangerously competent combatant. With centuries to herself left to her own devices, Hikatoko kept herself trained at all times to pass the boredom. With the Rinnegan in her right eye powered with the powers of the Byakugan that once rested in her left eye, she could teach herself how to do seemingly impossible sets of skills in mere days, sometimes shorter than that. Most of the time, she plays with her opponents, choosing to fool around and have fun, But if anything forces her to get serious, she's incredibly dangerous. With the power of chi at her disposal, Hikatoko is a dangerous fighter. Taijutsu Taijutsu is Hikatoko's first and foremost skill to use in battle. Having been taught taijutsu by the main family, she was already well versed in close quarters combat following her banishment to earth. But the centuries spent in isolation allowed her to further refine the arts. Using the cave as her training room, she broke the stones surrounding the cave, creating the furniture and everything else inside it until it resembled the inside of a house. This hardened her knuckles and fingers, allowing her to throw heavy punches if she has to. But ever since learning the arts of the Gentle Fist, she has rarely had to rely on punches to get her point across. Thanks to the tenketsu manipulation involved in the Gentle Fist, Hikatoko can subdue her opponents in but a few blows against the weakest points of their body. But she has taken it even further than that. Even by missing the primary tenketsu, Hikatoko can sever the blood flow of the vessels that surround the tenketsu, causing dangerous clots that can cause a heart attack in seconds. But the Gentle Fist is best when it can hit the tenketsu directly, and Hikatoko shines in that regard. By striking a specific number, she can subdue, or even outright kill her opponent. In the most extreme end of the spectrum, she can shut down all three hundred and sixty one tenketsu in the body faster than the blink of an eye, with the resulting energy of the final strike being strong enough to split a mountain in two. As a master of her own energy, her chi as well, Hikatoko can use the energy in her body to perform incredible attacks. A simple flick of her finger can send her opponent backwards with just the most principle application of her energy. Hikatoko's defense can be just as lethal as her offense. By utilizing her Gentle Fist defensively, Hikatoko can create sudden bursts of chi that provide a physical barrier that blocks attacks head on. As her opponent attempts to attack, Hikatoko imbues her arms or hands with energy before releasing a burst of the energy through her tenketsu, pushing back their attack at the apex of their strike. This can cause dangerous clotting in the area that was defended against. Back at the offense, Hikatoko's kicks are devastating, even lethal at times. During the war against her family, she wore a pair of sandals with blades in the heel. Even being just a few inches in length, she could decapitate anyone in the vicinity of her kick just through the sheer strength in her legs. She can propel the blade through stone and steel like she was kicking through paper and should never be unable to use her arms for combat. Her legs are the most dangerous weapon in her arsenal and she won't have any qualms using them if her hands fail to do the damage she needs to. Back at using her hands, Hikatoko has more, dangerous weapons. Utilizing the Mountain Crusher, Hikatoko can deliver devastating attacks way out of her opponent's attack range. This allows her to attack her opponents even without them getting close to her. With her Rinnegan sealed away, Hikatoko can no longer rely on the abilities she once had with the Gentle Fist. As such, she began training herself in a wide array of martial arts to compensate, each one meant to take advantage of weak points and strike with lethal precision. By utilizing these martial arts, she hopes to refine what she lost by creating something new, something that uses something other than the Gentle Fist, a style of taijutsu unique to her and her alone. Speed and Strength Despite her lax nature, Hikatoko has incredible speed. Even subtle movement can propel her to blinding speeds, faster than most people can perceive. Thanks to the strength in her legs, running is second nature to Hikatoko, and it allows her to close the distance to her opponent if need be, or even separate distance between her and her opponent. Some have considered her to be teleporting every time she takes a step, unaware that it all comes naturally from her incredible speed. She attributes her speed to constant cardio, which gives her the stamina to keep running at full speed whenever she wants. Thanks to her natural strength, Hikatoko can crush her opponent in devastating fashion, easily capable of pushing a sword into the ground with enough force to shatter the ground and anything else within the vicinity of the shockwave. Hikatoko is a dangerous combatant when she is forced to demonstrate her full strength. Chi There is an energy, a universal energy that transcends beyond that of chakra and celestial energy; Qi, or Chi. Everyone has chi flowing through their body, it's what keeps them alive even when it seems like their chakra has been drained away. It's the life of the universe, and everything, from man, to animal, plant, alien, all possess chi. But there are a very select few who can harness it. Anyone can harness chakra, being one of the most fundamental cores of being a ninja. But to be able to harness the very thing that keeps someone alive is another thing altogether. To be able to harness chi, one must truly know who they are at the deepest level. Not what they're capable of, what their limits are, but who they really are. Anyone can claim that they know themselves better than anyone, but there are things hidden even from them. Having spent hundreds of years in isolation, Hikatoko had plenty of time to learn just who she is. She transcended beyond just knowing what she can do. She learned who she is not just physically, spiritually, or mentally, but she learned who she is on a universal scale. Thanks to this, Hikatoko learned how to manipulate her chi. Using it spiritually, Hikatoko can harness powerful healing abilities that can heal even potentially fatal wounds, but nothing beyond death or dismemberment. Physically, she can use her chi to increase the physical force of her attacks, turning even the weakest attack into something capable of splitting a tree with a single strike. When used mentally, Hikatoko can open her mind, allowing her to freely take control of her body's limitations and use them as her strength. Otherworldly Vision Hikatoko's Rinnegan is fine tuned from having it in her possession for millennia. Combined with the energies of her Byakugan, Hikatoko can see beyond the realm of the living and look into the realm of darkness. This realm, unseen by anyone, even those with the Rinnegan, is a realm where the darkest, most malignant spirits exist, trapped between the realm of life and death, an endless purgatory where they can neither find rebirth or salvation. Their crimes were so unspeakable, they couldn't be brought back or sent to the pure realm. Not even those who have mastered the Edo Tensei are unable to bring these spirits back, even if they found parts of the body they once possessed. Their spirits, for all intents and purposes, are unreachable. But Hikatoko is not only able to peer into this realm, she can hear their thoughts. How they wish to escape from the realm and enact their revenge on the world of the living and coat it in darkness. They follow a single voice, one so dark and so ancient, it predates humanity itself by billions of years. Hikatoko recognized it as a voice that belonged to an entity so evil, it took the entirety of the Ōtsutsuki's ancestral clan, the name of which was lost to time, to seal it away in the realm between dimensions. How it has managed to control these spirits, Hikatoko does not know, but she believes that if it pushes them to the world of the living, the world would be theirs in mere hours. With the loss of her Rinnegan, however, Hikatoko can still see into this otherworld, but it's faint, very dark, and almost impossible to see other than very small details. She can see faint silhouettes that pierce through the darkness, but nothing more. Fate Writer Hikatoko was always a strong believer of fate, believing that it guides everyone. But all the same, she believed her fate was sealed away with her Byakugan, and that she was meant to die on Earth. But she found herself grasping onto a new fate, one she had written herself by breaking free from the chains of her old fate. As such, Hikatoko has full control of her fate and nothing else is capable of rewriting it. Even those who control time and space itself cannot change what Hikatoko has become, and will become. Because her fate is intertwined in the threads of the universe. Anywhere one would look would find the fate Hikatoko has grasped. She rewrote her fate and held onto it, and the universe itself sensed it. There is nothing that can rewrite Hikatoko's past or future unless she rewrites it herself. Quotes Trivia *Hikatoko's Four Kingdoms Attire image is by artist Zhaoyuan Pan.